Dropping in Unannounced
by Randomonium
Summary: Kiba and Naruto decide to drop in on Shikamaru unannounced. What they then encounter surprises them very much....


When they're older

**When they're older**

Naruto and Kiba were making their way to Shikamaru's house, arguing the whole way. They had a question to ask him, as both of them disagreed with the answer. They thought Shikamaru would most likely know the correct answer, so they decided to drop in unannounced and ask him.

They climbed the stairs to Shikamaru's apartment. Naruto threw open the door to Shikamaru's apartment, when they arrived.

"Shikama-" he shouted. "-ru…" he trailed off as he and Kiba were met with a highly unexpected sight. They stared at the scene in front of their eyes. The room was silent as it's occupants froze, the two who had just entered with their mouths gaping in surprise: they had walked in on what was clearly meant to be a private scene.

Shikamaru was seated on his couch which was viewed as sideways from the door. This was not unexpected. However, there was a woman- Sabaku no Temari, to be exact- straddling him. Kiba and Naruto weren't even aware these two were particularly close friends, as last time they had checked, Nara Shikamaru was of the opinion that all members of the female gender where 'troublesome'.

Temari and Shikamaru had obviously been making out. In fact, that's exactly what they had been doing when Kiba and Naruto entered the room, and had stopped at Naruto's shout. Well, to be more specific, they disengaged their lips and whipped their heads around to face the source of the noise at such a speed Kiba was dimly surprised they hadn't got whiplash. They were now staring at the intruders with dazed expressions on their faces, as if they hadn't quite caught on yet.

They had obviously been working on to something a bit more (Naruto thanked his lucky stars they hadn't come in 10 minutes later, because he had a feeling they would have walked in on something that wouldn't have seemed out of sorts in one of Ero-sennin's novels), as Shikamaru's shirt was almost completely unbuttoned and his hands were up Temari's shirt. These he quickly removed after about a minute of silence had gone by.

Soon after he had done this, Temari quietly cleared her throat and climbed off Shikamaru, dusting down her skirt as she stood. Shikamaru stood as well and buttoned up his shirt. They stood there awkwardly, with bright red faces, looking anywhere but at each other or the two young men who had inadvertently interrupted their tryst and where now gaping at them with wide eyes.

Shikamaru coughed, embarrassed, when the silence got unbearably long.

"Naruto, Kiba. What are you doing here?" he asked, his casual tone of voice marred by his beet-red face.

"We…uh…we wanted to ask you something," Kiba replied hesitantly, still wide-eyed. Naruto was still gaping.

"Yes?" Shikamaru prompted. Temari shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"Um…." Naruto snapped out of his trance. He and Kiba looked at each other.

"I can't remember," Kiba confessed.

"Me neither," agreed Naruto.

"Ah. Well…uh…for future, do you mind not dropping in unannounced?" Shikamaru requested.

"Please," Temari added.

"No, no, not at all, won't happen again," Naruto and Kiba's assurances tumbled over each other.

Naruto and Kiba then looked at each other and came to a unanimous and silent agreement: to get the hell out of there.

"Seeing as we forgot why we came, and needn't be here…" Naruto started.

"We'll just go now and leave you two alone now," Kiba finished.

"Bye!" They shouted as they fled the building.

Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other.

"Well, that effectively killed the mood," laughed Temari, a wry smile on her face.

"You're telling me!" Shikamaru agreed.

They looked towards the door again.

He sighed. "You do realise that the whole village is going to know in a very short time, as those are the two biggest loudmouths in the entire village?"

Temari laughed again. "Yes, Shika, I do. Is it really that much of a deal?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Actually, I'm better with it then I thought I'd be. It was getting increasingly troublesome to see you in public and resist the urge to grab you and kiss you until we both run out of air."

"Aw, Shika, for a self-proclaimed woman hater, you do say the sweetest things," Temari cooed, draping her arms around his neck. His arms slid around her waist in response.

He smirked. "It's also quite hard to resist running to the rooftops and shouting 'She loves me' whenever I see you."

"But of course that would be too troublesome." Temari grinned.

"Oh yes, far too troublesome," Shikamaru agreed. "Now, where were we…" He caught her lips in a kiss, and they took up where they left off.

**END.**


End file.
